


waiting game

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EMT Ian Gallagher, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Picture Fic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Ian’s in NY for an EMT thing





	waiting game

**Author's Note:**

> super short and sweet

Ian: Hey babe

Ian: Miss ya

Ian: [image attached] 

Mick: You workin’ hard or hardly workin’, Gallagher?

Ian: My badge officially says Gallagher Milkovich. Show some respect 

Mick: That’s pretty hot, man.

Mick: You look good too

Ian: My husband says that too

Mick: Huh, must be a dumbass

Ian: Fuck off 

Mick: You been okay?

Ian: Yeah. Two week’s feels like fuckin’ forever 

Ian: Miss you and Yevvy a lot

Mick: Don’t go crying

Mick: We miss you too. Got your voicemail earlier, was working 

Mick: Everything good? 

Ian: Yeah, good news actually 

Ian: But uh, kinda wanna tell you when I’m back instead

Mick: What, I gotta wait like 3 days now? 

Mick: Real nice, u fucker

Ian: Should’ve picked up then 

Mick: I was working, jackass

Ian: So was I

Mick: I fucking hate you 

Ian: You really fucking don’t, shut up 

[From Sue]: Tell your man to get the hell off his phone 

[image attached] 

Mick: Cause you weren’t just takin’ pictures with him? 

Sue: You two are fuckin’ same. 

Mick: Nah, he’s better lookin’ 

[To Ian] Get back to your work and shit before Sue fires your ass

Ian: I dont work under her anymore, so, she can’t.

Ian: I love you, see you soon 

Mick: What? You’re such a dick

Mick: Red, the fuck does that mean? 

**Author's Note:**

> part two, anyone? 
> 
> comment and leave kudos!


End file.
